


My Passionate Ninja

by Deityofdeath



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Possible Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deityofdeath/pseuds/Deityofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto thinks about his relationship with Sasuke and wonders if they can ever find an equal ground when it comes to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Passive

Title: My Passionate Ninja  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Sauce X Naruto  
Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Yes.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon scenes, could be considered Shota.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Naruto or its chars. They are property of major companies.

TO ANY READERS ON who reads my fanfiction at I will no longer be updating there due to the strict rules and regulations they must enforce. If you wish to read/continue any stories I write please come to these three sites:

http/ Passionate Ninja

Chapter 1: Passive

When had things gotten so complicated? I had wondered this many times and perhaps this was not the time to be thinking this. I felt lips sucking and nibbling along my neck and working their way down to my now bare shoulder. It seemed his skilled lips worked just as well as his shinobi hands. When had his hands become skilled in the sex craft? Had he been practicing or was this yet another thing he excelled at? He excelled at everything and it annoyed the hell out of me almost as much as it excited me. He was my rival in every sense of the word as well as my lover. It was odd to cross over into such a category.

We used to fight each other constantly. Bickering, arguing, a snood comment here or there and even the occasional punch thrown at each other. How had such odd rivalry turned into a lustful passion?

I felt that tongue cover cold flesh as my jacket and shirt were removed without protest. I would give him all if I could. All of me. All of my heart and soul. Would he accept such sweet things? No. I doubt he even truly accepts us and this relationship. I can't blame him. What would others say if they knew? Besides my bright and passionate ninja would not want others to know. I wouldn't want them to know either. He is too important. I don't want my presence to hold him back. I want to be strong for him. I want to be someone he can be proud to be near. I want us to stand on equal ground.

"Ah!"

How I can stand on equal ground when his mere touch brings me? His hands play across my thighs like a musician playing the finest koto harp. Beautiful and delicate fingers move across my AB's and lower to that place along my thighs that makes me moan and writhe in the way he enjoys. He says I never disappoint him. I felt his fingers cover my member and move slowly along the base to the very tip repeatedly. He grinned the whole time. That grin that said he had won and that I had once again lost to him. I hated that grin any other time but at times like this I reveled in that grin. He grinned wider as I arched my back and called out as I felt the force building and all at once stars and white bubbles filled my vision as pleasure burst forth. I felt every ounce of strength leave my body for a few moments and in the few moments I had closed my eyes he had already pulled his pants down and had used my seed to slick over his own member. I felt a digit move around my puckered entrance, almost a questioning movement. As if he were asking permission or waiting for me to argue or deny him.

I would deny him nothing. Take me. Take me body, heart and soul. I wouldn't care. Just don't leave me. Don't stop touching me like this.

"Sasuke..."

I felt that finger slick and slimy enter my puckered entrance, moving in and out slowly. I felt him and heard his soft deep breaths as he slid another eager finger in. He didn't seem the type to gently caress and warm a lover up, but he was. He had always been gentle just like the first time we had done it. He hadn't asked then if he could enter me let alone kiss me. It was almost a spur of the moment thing. Lips meeting and his fingers playing along my member and backside and then his fingers delving deep inside me just as he was now. Those rough and callused fingers causing me to moan and gasp. There were exceptions to this and that time. We were training then and I was pressed against a tree with many slices in its bark as we practiced using chakra to climb the very tree he had pressed me against. Lack of chakra wasn't the only reason he had to carry me back to the Inari's house.

A third finger. Oh, God! My legs are straining against the floor boards of my room as he removes all of his fingers and moving so that he kneels between my outstretched legs. I feel him hard and hot at my entrance as he looks into lust and pleasure clouded blue eyes. I feel him push against me and I feel myself give way to him as I have so many times. As always I am wet and slick, always prepared for him and he knows this all to well. His thrusts are powerful and long and each movement elicits a moan or a cry from my throat.

"You're loud today, Naruto."

How can I not be loud? When was the last time I had seen you? Before the jonin finals? Before our rigorous training? Even after all of that we could not be together. Our proud leader, the Third Hokage dead and I sent on a journey shortly after to find the Fifth. And yet you found me. You were concerned for me and what did that cost you? It almost cost you your life and even though we are together now, it seems to have cost you something else. What? What has changed my dark lover?

I have no time to ponder these things anymore. My brain is mush and my body putty in his skilled hands. He pulls me apart and reforms me with each movement.

"AH! Com...coming..."

I feel that wave of pleasure ebbing and then it crashes like a wave onto shore, my voice hoarse and rough screams out one last time this night as he grabs my hips holding me sheathed against him.

"Na...Naruto..."

He collapses atop me yet again, spent and boneless. His thick spiky black hair tickling my nose and neck as his chest rises and falls while he regains his breath. I love this person. I love him with all I can. He is one of my treasured, precious friends. That is a pleasant thought to fall asleep to.

To Be Continued...


	2. The Hollow

Title: My Passionate Ninja  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Sasuke X Naruto  
Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Yes.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon scenes, could be considered Shota.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Naruto or its chars. They are property of major companies.

My Passionate Ninja

Chapter 2: The Hollow

When had things gotten so carried away? When had my one mission life been changed? I can make excuses and blame others but the truth is it's my fault. I made things they way they are today. I decided to make him mine and with that decision I also decided to end the Uchiha clan in name and blood. Who? Who have I made mine?

He is one of the most powerful shinobi among Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, and the one who I have hated and loved in the same breath. He is a great mystery to me. He is an enigma of bouncing happiness and truth. He is light and darkness all rolled into one. His heart is as large as the village he hopes to one day rule. Sure, I sound insane and out of character to anyone who would hear these thoughts that rumble and bounce around in my head, but I would have to ask if anyone really knows me. Does anyone truly know me? I say no to that. Everyone thinks I am silent and strong and think of nothing but my revenge and that is partly true. Partly true because something else; no someone else, has entered my thoughts and dreams.

Yes, I seem to ramble. It can't be helped. We have been sleeping together now for almost a year and yet I will forever remember our precious first time, even as I now touch and caress his whiskered cheek and my wandering hands and fingers play across all his taut and delicate muscles along his arms, chest and legs. I can play Naruto like the finest koto harp. He is my instrument. He is an instrument that many want because not only is he an instrument of love and hope, but he is also and instrument of destruction. Sometimes it feels as though he were sent to destroy me. I wouldn't mind death at his hands. His delicate and callused hands even though they are trained to kill now cling to my neck and shoulders as I thrust unmercifully into his body.

We had met today on the practice field like any other day and like any other day we were joined by Kakashi Sensei and Sakura and we practiced our skills and fought honing our shinobi skills and just like any other day we parted ways in the afternoon sun. Or so it seemed.

I always watched as Kakashi Sensei vanished and then we would walk Sakura to the usual spot we would all separate at and as we watched her retreating back I would walk back towards our practice field in the woods and I knew that Naruto followed like he always had. We would reach our hidden utopia and start our passionate lust filled rivalry which soon turned into what looked like a blood thirsty battle of wills to others, but to us it was a battle of dominance, a battle to see who would top and who would bottom.

It was rare that Naruto won and I had a gut feeling he lost on purpose. Did he enjoy being bottom? Did he enjoy letting others control him, or was there more to it? Was he showing me his trust and loyalty? Or perhaps he was showing me his love. One never knew what went through that blonde head. His blue eyes said so much and yet so little. You could lose yourself in them. Even now, in moments when they were clouded with lust and pleasure and an emotion I had yet to decipher. I began to thrust into him faster now as I fought to find my release, knowing that his was close as well. I hit that spot deep inside of him causing his pouty lips to part as he panted and mewled like a kitten in wanton lust and pleasure. He was my kit, my fox and my lover. That's why it has to be me who captures him, mind, body, heart and soul. He was my rival, a rival who I claimed and who none other would own.

I watch, listen and wait for him to push me away like so many others have.

Out of everyone I have ever known he is the only one who can understand me. He knows and understands what I have been through. We have a silent understanding between us that no one else will know. We have a rivalry, a rivalry that became more on that day in the woods where we struggled with our chakra when running up those trees marked with our many losses scarring their trunks. The much scarred trunk that I pushed Naruto against as I pushed our lips together. A mere mesh of lips that some became a battle of tongues and then arms and hands as I pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles and then lifted him against the tree with his legs wrapped around my waist. I prepared him quickly using my own saliva and spit and pushing my fingers past his tender virgin flesh of his entrance and then scissoring my fingers inside of him before hastily removing my fingers and replacing them with my member large and swollen with a need I had never felt before, a need to be one with him. A need to be inside of him, neither hell nor high water would stop me until we were joined.

And we were. I was inside of him quickly and roughly and I remember how a pained and hurt expression fluttered briefly across his whiskered face before he quickly hid it. I felt bad then and yet I couldn't stop myself from pounding into him. He didn't complain or cry nor did he hate me or curse my existence. He gripped my arms and in the same erotic voice called out my name. I will never forget the look of sheer pleasure when I had hit that spongy center of nerves deep inside of him, just like I currently am. I feel him squeeze me deep inside and I fight for control.

I pray every time we join, that I hold out until he has his release. My prayers must get answered because not once has he gone unsatisfied.

"Sasuke..."

His voice is so sexy and my name has never sounded so sexy and erotic before. I love hearing my name on his lips. That means he is only thinking of me. Only I am occupying his mind at this very moment. Not being Hokage, not the Kyubi, not being a shinobi, just me. I have won a small victory. I have made him mine and I have made my mark on his body.

Each moan that is torn from his throat and every mewl of pleasure is a victory and small pang of happiness inside of my heart. And yet...I must tease him and hide my true feelings. I can not lose to him. I can't! I must be victorious. I must, I am an Uchiha. And yet, he is beginning to override me and every battle I lose a little more of me and a little more of my will and strength. Or just maybe, he's getting stronger.

"You're loud today Naruto", I tease.

I see a knowing guilt pass over his face and I can only feel a deep sense of regret. Does he feel guilt over us and our relationship? Does he feel guilty because of the long period of between this encounter and our last? Or perhaps he feels guilt for something else that I have yet to discover. Perhaps its not guilt but embarrassment. Is he embarrassed to be with me? Or perhaps at the fact that he has lost to me?

I feel my orgasm near and I feel him squeeze me deep inside as his head thrashes side to side and then he calls out in his deep and scratchy voice.

"AH! Com...coming..."

And with that I feel his member release its hot seed in my hand and watch as it coats both of our stomachs, a gorgeous and erotic sight that only I have the pleasure of seeing.

My own orgasm overtakes me and I feel the tsunami deep inside of me build and then break over the boundaries as I strain forward in a last thrust, so that I am buried deep inside of him.

"Na...Naruto..."

I fill him with my seed and thrust into him a few more times, making sure to mark him as mine and fill him with my seed. Not that it'll do any good. It's not like he can carry my child. Although, sometimes I wish he could. I wonder what it would be like to see Naruto heavy with my child. No. The Uchiha's will end with me.

I collapse atop him and wrap my arms around his sweaty body as he and I both gasp for breath. I feel his arms wrap tiredly around my own body and we lay like that until I finally gain some of my strength back and roll tiredly off of him. He snuggles against me and I reach for a blanket off to my side and pull it up over us. I watch his eyes slowly close and I wonder if he dreams of us or of his dream of becoming Hokage.

I may never ask him and I may never know. As I watch him sleep I know what I must do. I must leave him. I must. He is in danger if I stay with him. His strength is increasing and so must mine. I can't let him fall into the wrong hands. I would kill him before I let that happen.

Killing him would mean killing all that is left of me. I must do what must be done. I know Naruto would rather die than kill anyone from our village let alone destroying our village and because of that I must become the monster instead of him. Even as I think it, I feel a small pang of pain from the mark on my neck. I absentmindedly place my palm on that sharingan like mark and I know that in order to become a monster I must go learn from one.

With that thought in my head I close my eyes and pull Naruto close.

To Be Continued...

What would you say to this becoming an Mpreg fic later on? Or perhaps I will just take this plot and make another "What if" Mpreg out of it.

Sorry this chapter took so long. Chapter 3 is a quarter of the way done so be patient.

Kat


End file.
